Mend Her Heart
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Fang POV. Max has a date with Sam, and things are not how Fang hoped for. Oneshot, will make series if requested.
1. All Black

**First shot at a Maximum Ride fanfic. I'm a huge fan, so I hope my fandom can reflect onto my story. Anyway, a simple songfic for me to test out if I'm any good. Reviews, please?**

**Disclaimer: Hey…You know that guy with the books and the writing? Oh, yeah! James Patterson! Yeah, well he happens to own Maximum Ride. And I don't own Captain Crunch either.**

Fang P.O.V.

Ugh. Stupid alarm on the stupid radio. The cheap electric radio blared loud rock music, set to my favorite station. Hey, if I'm going to dress in black, I figure I can enjoy the music that flows with it, right?

Anyway, a song by some guy-band Good Charlotte began to play. They're all right, I guess. I'm more of a Halifax fan, but hey, that's not the point. Great, I'm starting to sound like Nudge…

So I rolled out of bed, doing the dumbest move yet: I fall and hit the floor. I groaned in frustration, a loud thunk occurring the same moment that I hit the floor. I heard footsteps down the hall, followed by a familiar little giggle.

"Angel, STOP READING MY MIND!" I shouted, shoving myself off the floor. I heard more laughter, followed by a phrase that she often throws at me when I'm irritated.

"I love you too, Fang!" she called back, as I heard her skip down the stairs.

I groggily scratched my hair, it sticking up on several places on the back. Dark circles lurked under my eyes, making me look like I could win a competition with a raccoon. I stared in the mirror, cocking my head to the side. Black sweatpants hung on me; as I reached for my, you guessed it, black t-shirt. I pushed my bedroom door open, humming the song I had just heard.

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like The Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the color of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac  
I used to see red, now it's just all black_

I entered the kitchen, sizzling sounds coming from the stove. Anne must have already left, because Nudge had her feet propped up on the table and Iggy was cooking. I got a few friendly good mornings, almost everyone smiling. Note that I said almost. A glare was shot at me from Max, but it was so fast that no other person would have caught it.

Gazzy sat at the countertop, raking his fingers through the Captain Crunch cereal box. He had his face all contorted in concentration, his fingers shuffling about inside the cardboard.

"Almost got it…"he mumbled, his hands hastily trying to get the 'free toy inside'. Honestly, he can just have the box after that.

I snagged a piece of bacon off of Iggy's fresh plate, but nearly dropped it when the likely yet most unlikely occurred.

Gazzy had ripped one (no further details necessary) and Max was scolding the two of them.

"Angel, give Gazzy back his toy. Gazzy, gas isn't always the answer," she scolded, Nudge snickering from behind her. Lucky for her, Max didn't hear her.

I sighed, as I recalled all of the crazy things that had been happening lately. Anne, real school, Lissa, Max, surviving school, Max…

Wait; did I just list her off twice? There's something wrong with that…

I sighed, finishing my bacon. I was going to talk to Max as soon as breakfast was over. She was mad at me, I think I knew why: Lissa.

The phone rang, as Iggy was about to walk over to the table. He jumped up in the air, the noise kind of high for his ears.

"Answer it, Max," he insisted, clutching his ears. Max nodded, gladly seizing the phone. I sat there, praying that it was one of Nudge's friends. Please, please, please…

"Oh, hi Sam," she greeted. My stomach dropped through me, as I watched her with reproachful eyes. This is going to be bad.

Nudge and Angel let out little "oooo"'s while Gazzy and Iggy snickered. I sat there in silence, fighting the growl that was bound to come out. I covered it up with a cough, Iggy patting my back.

"Don't get sick. My cooking isn't that bad," he joked, as I sat up. I let out a grunt, keeping to my usual wall. It's pretty easy, since they don't expect me to speak that much.

The phone hit the charger, as Angel and Nudge rushed over to Max. "Well? What is it?! Is it a date? I bet it's a date! He sooo likes you, Max. I bet he likes you! How much do you wanna bet? I made a bet with Ig and Gazzy once. And Angel and Total too! And we sooo bet that you'd like Fang but-" Nudge ranted until Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

See, I was drinking some orange juice I had snagged out of the refrigerator, but I guess I'm wearing it now. I gagged for a moment, earning myself weird looks from the flock.

"What's up with you, man?" Iggy questioned, his gaze in my general direction. Pretty close if you ask me.

"Just not feelin'good," I grumbled, as I stood up. Great, I have to handle all of this junk. We didn't have any drama before this place. With a flick of my wrist, the door was slammed shut behind me as I walked out towards the pond. There was no way I was going to sit there and listen to Max, Angel, and Nudge talk about that wuss Sam. He doesn't have black wings or a mysterious attitude! Ha, I have that over him. Max wouldn't love him…would she?

* * *

I sat myself down at an ice cream parlor, bored to death. Hours had passed since Max had left for her date, and I didn't want to hear the flock go all crazy about 'how cute they were together'.

A girl walked up to me, an order pad in hand. She wore this silly outfit; I guess it was some sort of uniform. Poor thing, has to wear that ugly cow suit… "Sir, can I get you anything?" she offered.

I shook my head, my eyes set on the napkin holder. She gave me a weird look, setting down a piece of paper and then walking off. Once I saw her walk to the back, I opened it.

A phone number.

Don't they get it? I'm kind of thinking of someone else here. But whatever.

The door chimes to the parlor went off, as Max and Sam walked in. Great, just what I needed. Sam escorted Max to the counter, the two selecting flavors. I should just leave.

I spotted Sam whispering something to her in her ear, and then he walked away. Max didn't notice me, thank god. He walked off towards the bathroom, and I decided to keep a tail on him. No need, since he entered the hallway to the restrooms.

A sight fell upon my eyes, the worst of all. Well, not THE worst, but close enough. Sam was standing there, making out with guess who? Lissa. He was slobbering all over her, and they seemed content enough to be almost in Max's view.

I didn't want to be the one to tell Max. No way. It would hurt her too much. Yes, I know that I don't show any emotion, but she doesn't deserve to hear it from me. So what do I do?

I motioned for a nerd nearby, the nasally little guy walking towards me.

"See that girl over there? She's wearing that skirt and black top," I said in the low tone, the guy bobbing his head like a turkey.

"Tell her to look over there," I said, pointing my hand towards Sam and Lissa. I handed him four dollars, the guy fulfilling his duty. I walked outside of the shop for a moment, and watched from the outside. Max had her ice cream cone, and stormed over to Sam. I couldn't hear what she was yelling, but she took a handful and wiped it on Lissa's face. With a swift motion, she had dumped the cone down Sam's head.

I gave a small grin, watching the angry "couple" stalk out. Max ran outside, as I hid the nearby alley. However, that wasn't a smart move.

She stood there, tears spilling out of her eyes. She never broke down, never. In my whole life, I've never seen her this way but few occasions, but even they itself were rare.

I felt my foot fall asleep, as I shook it to get rid of the tingle. I accidentally kicked a garbage can, startling Max.

She must have seen me, because she called out my name. "Fang!" she shouted, as I stood up. She shot me glares left and right, and if it weren't me, she would have made anyone else start to bawl.

"What were you doing? Better yet, why are you here?" she ordered, as I stared at her. Even in this of all places, the moonlight was hitting her perfectly. The only source of light in this dingy hole.

"Max, I saw what he did," I stated, as she shook her head. She turned her back to me, and I could have sworn I heard a soft sob.

"It doesn't matter. He's a jerk, and he cheated on me," she whispered. I stepped towards her, losing control of myself.

"I know. And jerks like that don't deserve you," I said firmly, my hands resting on her shoulders. She stared up at me, her heart so clear. It was so broken, and I hated seeing it that way.

So I figured I would be the one to mend it.

With a swift motion, my lips were on hers, and then away once again. I knew she would not love me, not now. Not after heartache like that.

"Max, I'm always going to be the one to pick you up when you fall," I whispered in her ear, as she stared at me with those eyes. I watched her for a moment, frightened of her next movement.

"Fang, I…"

She never got to finish her phrase. I didn't want to show her how afraid I truly was. My wings snapped open, as I soared into the sky.

All black.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. My first MR fic. How about you be nice and review? I'll take flames, I need to know if Fang was too OOC. Then I'll write another MR fic for ya! How does that sound?**


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**You people are aweseome! Thanks for the support, and I recieved 15 reviews in 2 days. Thanks soo much! Anyway, this is becoming a simple twoshot. I'm glad you all told me that I was ok for the most part, but I'm more afraid of this chapter...Maybe I pushed the Faxness a little too hard. Fang speaks a little more in this one, and I tried to give him a little bit more personality. Enough of my rant, you'll see more of it in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, here's how it goes; Mr. Patterson owns the books, Good Charlotte owns the song from the first chapter, the song that Fang sings is owned by the band Thursday, and I own the second song 'by' Fang. Yep, that's an original. Sorry, if I owned everything, I'd have Fang follow me around and make him give me hugs. I think he'd twitch...**

* * *

Fang POV

I sat in the football field at our school. I'm no jock, but something about the pitch-black stands at midnight with the moonlight shining is soothing. I had on my lap a guitar, something I had saved up for a long time.

Everyone in the Flock seems to have their hobbies. Angel likes controlling minds, Gazzy imitating people and then telling his jokes along with bombs, Iggy has an obsession with his bombs, Nudge loves her technology and mouth, and Max seems to like telling our story. I have a blog. But I do more than just blog. I write my own soul out.

I don't express myself well. It's just been the way I am for a long time, probably since I was a kid at the School. But the only way I can truly speak for myself is through the words I write, the way they form out everything I want to say without actually uttering a word.

So I bought a guitar. I figured that if I'm going to express myself, I ought to put a little tune to it. Let me tell you, it's great. My soul just flows out, and only it can get me to speak my heart. It and Max.

I hummed a song, my fingers dancing across the strings. I had heard this song by a band I enjoy a lot, courtesy of music. Thank you, all rock bands before me.

"_Sitting alone in the dark of a stadium,  
He whispers his secrets into a cheap guitar  
With the flick of his wrist he turns words into melodies  
Chords into church bells, fill up the allies  
Lovers entwine in the heat of the night  
And by dawn are apart in the shivering silences  
We will pretend  
That its all just made up_" I sang, my head bowed down. I could relate to that guy. Seriously, I live this life where I don't know how it will turn out, or even if I will live to see the next day. This poor guy has nobody, and he finds himself untrusting of anyone. I can't trust anybody. Nobody except my flock.

I shivered for a moment, standing as I slid the guitar behind my back. Lucky for me, it fit perfectly in between my wings, just barely in the way. I spread my wings, soaring up towards the sky.

* * *

I snuck into my bedroom window, my hands sealing it shut. Just as I was about to turn around, I heard breathing. Not irregular and huffed like an eraser, yet different.

On my bed, curled up against my pillows was Max.

I don't know about most of you 14-year-old guys out there, but I don't think we usually expect to come home to a girl asleep on our beds. Or, at least, girls we are in love with.

I set my guitar on the simple black stand I owned, as I flicked on one of my lamps. Slipping off my black converse, I ran my fingers through my hair. This was Max, THE Max, asleep on my bed. And I am not having sick thoughts, sorry. I have more respect for my best friend than that.

I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to think of a way to solve my dilemma. That was, until I came up with a plan. A grin, or a small one at that rate, spread across my lips, as I stood up and walked towards my radio. She always does get annoyed when I blare my music…

I flipped the switch, loud Taking Back Sunday screaming at the room. Max lifted her head, having not quite the reaction I had intended. (Insert swear word of your choice here), it was one of the soft parts of their songs…

Max furrowed her eyebrows over at me, looking cute to me. I realized how big of an idiot I must look like to her, as I switched the music off.

" 'Morning, Sunshine," I teased, despite the hour. She gave me a small smile, and I could tell that no corny jokes could fix this.

Despite the messy hair and blood-shot eyes, she looked like an angel to me. A broken angel, her hair flowed upon her shoulders. I had to fight harder than ever to find words, as I seated myself beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, mentally slapping myself. Of course not. She had just had her heart broken by Sam, why would she be ok? She sighed, staring at my bedroom wall.

"Not my best, but ok. Why?" she asked, her voice sounding confused, and wondering. I did kind of leave her hanging.

"Nothing," I answered, standing back up and walking towards my window.

She seemed to transform back into Max, the Max I had grown to love. "It's not nothing, Fang. You know that," she said, just a tad hint of anger.

I closed my eyes, figuring now or never. "If you don't feel the same, just tell me. I'll back off," I said quietly, my fingers reaching for the locks to the window. She snatched my wrist, causing me to inwardly swear.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, as I felt breath caught in my throat. For a moment, I thought that she had seen that.

I could no longer handle it. She was bringing out all of those emotions in me, just like how the guitar does. And now, I can tell that she is definitely uncertain. Is it the Flock? Is it where we are? Is it me?

I leaned towards her, kissing her forehead. I could have sworn I heard a small gasp from her, but I ignored it.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, being my first priority. She was my priority, above anything. I had made that promise to myself back at the School, on the night that I had first had Max taken from me back at the School.

I was leaning against the cage bars, my hands clutched in a small ball. Max was next to me, her eyes peering towards me.

"_Fang, are we going to make it out?" she whispered, her fingers reaching towards me. I gave a small nod, making eye contact._

"_Some day," I answered, our hands straining to meet. I knew that she needed me, somehow. _

_She gazed down at the plastic floor, tears forming in her eyes. "They might hurt me…I'm scared…" she said softly, as I shook my head._

"_Don't be. It's gonna be okay, Max," I reassured, as I heard the door swing open. Two white coats, followed by an eraser, walked in, heading straight to Max's cage. I growled, the elder white coat seeming afraid of me. Good, that's how it's supposed to be._

_The eraser bent down, unlocking the door. Those eyes…they were so murderous. It reached a hairy paw into the cage, yanking Max's arm. She let out a whimper, and something inside me snapped._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" I snarled, as the white coat took Max from the eraser. The monster knelt in front of me, its eyes gleaming at me. Mocking me. _

"_You can't save her, boy. She's dead to you now," it rumbled, as it stuck it's fingers through the cage. _

"_Fang!" Max cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. I bit down on the eraser's hand, as I heard him scream. The white coats jumped, as I drew blood._

"_Run, Max! GO!" I shouted, as she took off. I heard shouts and a few slamming noises, and I curled up in the back of the cage. _

_An hour later, another white coat walked into the room. He had light hair, and hazel eyes, wearing that coat that should be crimson. I spotted Max in his arms, as he laid her in the cage. She was asleep, and I had a feeling that they had to sedate her. Atta girl, she must have fought hard._

_The man walked over to my cage, adjusting his glasses. "Fang? Max told me that was your name," he acknowledged, as I stayed put._

"_What of it, killer?" I scoffed, my arms crossed. He winced at the name, surprised that I had the guts to call him that. Yep, must have been weird to hear from a six-year-old._

"_Fang, you and Max aren't safe here. You and the other children all are not safe," he explained, as I rolled my eyes. Duh!_

"_Do you know what your mission is?" he asked me. I had a mouthful of sarcastic remarks to make, and I finally decided to go with my serious one._

"_Yeah. To make sure jerks like you don't mess with Max," I said calmly, as he smiled at me. _

"_Good. That's all I needed to hear," he said, walking away. I could hear his footsteps patter away, as a groan came from the cage next to me._

"_Fannng?" Max mumbled, carrying out my name. I immediately acknowledged her, my hand reaching towards her._

"_Max? Are you ok?" I questioned, worry dripping from my voice. She gave me a sleepy smile, as her fingers met mine._

"_Yeah…I was almost out. A guy named Jeb saved me," she said, as I nodded my head. Good, someone around here cared._

"_I'm sorry," I blurted out. She frowned at me, surprised._

"_For what?" she asked. I closed my eyes, blinking back all of my tears and fears. _

" _I didn't protect you. I'm gonna from now on. I promise," I whispered, as she clutched my hand tight. I reached my fingers of my other hand back, plucking one of my feathers from my back. I handed it through the bars, as she received it._

"_What's this for?" she asked with that innocence I loved. I could hear her fingers brushing against it, a smile on her lips._

"_It's my way of keeping my promise," I answered, as she squeezed my hand tight. _

"_Thank you, Fang," she said, as we heard footsteps coming towards my cage. I swallowed my fear, my hand slipping back into my cage. The eraser was back._

"_I'm always going to be there to pick you up when you fall," I said, as I felt a blow come to my head._

I turned around, now facing Max. "Do you still have my feather?" I asked quietly, my hair hanging in my eyes again. I would have regularly turned my head to the side to move it just slightly, but too bad. I wasn't focused on that.

She smiled, lifting a small string that hung around her neck. Huh, I never noticed that before. She lifted it out, and hanging from it was a small black feather. Mine from those years ago.

"I could never get rid of it. Never. It means so much to me, Fang," she cupped my cheek, and I was afraid that I was blushing. "And you have kept your promise every day since you gave it to me."

I swallowed for a moment, as I backed away. I know that you were expecting me to have her come into my arms and all the other sappy prince charming love phrases. I'm sorry; it's not quite like that.

I walked towards my guitar case, pulling out a small black book. In it, I had hand written, or more likely chicken-scratch, multiple songs and poems. I handed it to her, as I sat on my bed.

"It's my writings," I said, as she opened it up. She must have sat there for a long time, flipping through the pages. I sat at the desk in my room, my foot tapping out a rhythm.

Max stood up, handing me the book. "Play this one. Please?" she begged me, as I stared at her. She was serious? I reached for my guitar, and sat on the bed. She came to my side, nestling her head into my shoulder. I could feel her breath on my neck, tickling me as I fought not to kiss her then. I began to strum the song, a smile on my lips.

'You were my light,

The one thing that shined.

The reason to live.

I wasn't so blind.

There one moment,

Gone the next.

Not a word has been spoken.

There is no rest.

Lost in peril

Living off a dream.

Without your love.

I'm gonna scream.

Chorus

What happened to you?

You were there for me.

I'm so cold now

Why can't you see?

In the black

You're not coming back for me.

So now I'm cold.

I had just sung the first verse, as I stopped. She smiled at me, and I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. I turned my head, surprised at her. She was never the type to want to be that quiet, and I could never recall there being a time where we haven't truly bickered for at least five minutes of our time together. I found myself slowing losing control of myself, her scent so intoxicating. Most humans don't exactly notice scents as much as we avian Americans do, so it is extremely hard to resist my temptations with her so close.

I could no longer fight it. Just as I was about to really consider making a movement, Max's lips were on mine. She was kissing me.

I immediately moved mine against hers, too pleased to even try to figure out any meaning. All there was were she and I, and I cupped her cheek the moment that we broke apart.

"I wrote that for you," I whispered, as she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, sure," she said, grinning as she slapped my shoulder. I smirked, well aware that I was right.

"Seriously," I said, as she rested her head against my shoulder. I felt her kiss my cheek, her snuggling against me.

"Thank you. For everything," she said quietly, as I held her tight. A smile crept onto my lips, much to Max's surprise and mine.

"Showing emotion? What's up with that?" she teased. I shrugged, my fingers stroking her shoulder.

"I guess you brought it out," I said, as she slowly nodded her head.

"Fair enough," she agreed. I know what you all are thinking, I've gone all sappy and romancer. Well, I have to admit, my life changed thanks to all of this. And I have learned to show more emotion because of this experience. But it's only when it comes to Max. I figure that the last thing she wants is to be in love with a board.

Winding my wings around us, I thought back on who I am, and how I became who I am. Part of it is myself, and I realized then that Max was my influence, my reason. So I guess even the most dark places, most horrific experiences, can create two people that help each other, carry each other. And those two would be Max and I.

"Do you feel better?" I asked her, as she turned her head towards me.

"Definitely. All thanks to you," she answered. I did what I feel I was meant to do.

I mended her heart.

* * *

**Hi! Okay, Fang is probably really OOC. I had to, otherwise, he would seem more dry than the Sahara. So he's a little out there. But I wanted to give him a hobby that seemed to suit him. And the faxness was great to me, but I don't know how you all feel about it. I do hope that I didn't mess up a perfectly good fic. Anyway, review! I appreciated them so much, and I plan on writing another MR fic soon. If anyone has any fascinating scenarios I can place the Flock in, let me know. Maybe I'll consider some OCs or Niggy...I find either one fascinating.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
